Palutena In The Smash Mansion
by MidnightAngelCedric
Summary: Palutena is going to be part of the Smash family! Would her stay at the Smash Mansion bring serenity or chaos? Featuring a series of One-Shots! New Chapter! Team Battle: Palutena & Zelda! The Goddess of Light and Hyrule Princess train for their upcoming match against Pit and Link! This FanFiction story is currently on HIATUS.
1. The Return of Palutena

**Since no one made a ****_normal_**** section of one-shots for Palutena staying in the Smash Mansion, I thought maybe I could do it. I wanted it to be similar to the anime short of ****_Palutena's Revolting Dinner_****, so hopefully it could entertaining. Just imagine this being a Super Smash Brothers anime that you all keep hoping for, but would never come... did I hurt your feelings? Good.**

**Anyways, I present to you... ****_Palutena In The Smash Mansion_****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers and all Nintendo characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Return Of Palutena**_

Pit had been waiting for this day. He was excited that the goddess he served for centuries would be coming as a new fighter. The angel could hardly believe that she made it in, even after she was announced and confirmed a while ago. He remembered seeing the Digital Event that was played live in the theater room by Master Hand. The trailer in the end made Pit almost have a heart attack. And he screamed in both shock and excitement the moment she was announced. Of course, the Smashers quickly shushed him to be quiet...

The angelic commander stood in front of the doorway, waiting for her arrival. All of the Smashers looked at him for a moment as they passed by, some of them remarking in how Pit was like a dog waiting for his master, but the angel didn't care. His goddess was coming and participating in the Smash fights with him.

Pit looked up when a pillar of light shined down in front of the entrance to the Smash Mansion. It quickly faded to reveal the Goddess of Light with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Pit!" she greeted him with an optimistic tone.

"Lady Palutena!"

Pit instantly ran towards the woman, no longer able to control his excitement. With a certain distance, he dropped to his knee and bowed his head in respect.

"I'm so glad you made it!" he told her, a big smile on his face.

The Goddess of Light giggled at his excitement, despite his formal manner in her arrival. She knew that he would be this excited for her arrival. The green-haired deity ruffled her angel's hair.

"Stand up, Pit," she said, helping the angel stand.

Master Hand came out of mansion, sensing her arrival.

"Ah, Palutena!" he said, floating towards them with a sign of humbleness. "I'm glad you could make it."

"How could I ever refuse an invitation to this?" she replied, smiling at the giant hand. "But... I hope you don't mind me going back to Skyworld quite often to check things up... I do have my duties as a goddess to perform."

"And I'll make it an exception," Master Hand replied, waving like a nod in an understanding way. "Your duties come first before your matches, so don't worry about your constant leaving... just let me know when you'll be going back to Skyworld and when you'll return back here at the Smash Mansion."

"Wait, what does he mean?" Pit asked, confused.

"Well, Pit... Palutena isn't exactly staying in the Smash Mansion," he explained. "Because of her constant duties as a goddess, she won't be able to settle here as much as the newcomers."

"So... she won't be in the Smash Mansion that much...?" the commanding angel guessed, his expression changing into a sad one.

"I'm afraid so," the hand replied.

"Oh..."

Master Hand and Palutena felt a little guilty in seeing Pit all depressed and melancholic. They knew he was looking forward to spending time with her in the Smash Mansion. The angel had been waiting for this day. The hand glove cleared his throat, trying to catch the angel's attention and remind him.

"Well, she is still participating in the upcoming fights," Master Hand reassured him. "And she would join us in everyday events."

"Right!" the Goddess of Light responded. "And I'll still be able to have some time for you to introduce me to every Smasher in this mansion, so don't sulk, Pit."

"Sorry, sorry..." Pit apologized, remembering what his goddess had told him. "I guess I shouldn't be too depressed."

"Well, I should introducing you to the Smashers now," Master Hand told her. "Let's head in, shall we?"

"Alright," Palutena replied.

* * *

After Master Hand summoned every Smasher under the roof, they all gathered at the front doorway where the Goddess of Light stood with a smile on her face.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Palutena, the Goddess of Light whom Pit serves," the formal hand introduced. "She is the second representative from the Kid Icarus franchise, and will be joining you and every Smasher in the upcoming fights."

Several of the Smashers gave her an applause and a few friendly greetings. Princess Peach And Princess Zelda were enthusiastic, having another female fighter in the mansion along with Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, and the two female villagers.

"I hope I can get along with all of you," Palutena told them, smiling. "Hopefully, Pit hasn't been causing you much trouble... like... singing his Victory song in the shower... or how he embarrasses easily when someone calls him cute!"

"Hey...! Why did you have to tell them that...?!" the angel asked, blushing in embarrassment.

The Smashers laughed at the humorous conversation between Pit and Palutena, but mostly at Pit's embarrassing moments. They could already tell that she was more than just a graceful and elegant goddess.

One by one, the Smashers introduced themselves to Palutena. And in the end of every introduction, she would remark in how she knows each of them and their games with her "Eye-Seeing of Divinity".

The Goddess of Light noticed Pit in the background, looking down.

The angel looked up and quickly put on a fake smile to let her know he was okay, waving at her.

She wasn't convinced. The goddess knew he was looking forward to her stay. If only there was a copy of her-

It was then Palutena came up with an idea...

* * *

Later that night, every Smasher was already in their dorm, ready to get some sleep...

Well, every Smasher that was male.

All the female Smashers were having a sleepover, with Peach as its hostess. They were all in their dorm, gossiping about girl stuff. Eventually the topic came to Palutena's arrival.

"Palutena seems like a fun person," Peach commented cheerfully, hugging her pillow close to her. "I thought she would be uptight and serious like Samus."

"Excuse me?" Samus asked, raising an eyebrow in offense.

"W-well... not in the long run..." Peach added quickly.

Samus just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, at least she isn't ditzy as you," the bounty hunter replied.

"Hey...!" Peach complained, her turn to be offended.

"Girls, girls..." Zelda interfered, trying to get them to stop fighting and back on the conversation. "Anyways, Palutena seems to know Pit personally... I wonder if we could get her to spill out more secrets of him."

"You... are one evil princess," Samus remarked before a moment of silence. "We should do that."

"Oh, I wonder what kind of secrets she has regarding Pit," Peach wondered. "Maybe Pit has a collection of stuffed animals!"

"Now, what in Triforce's name would make you think that?" the Twilight Princess asked, looking at the Mushroom Princess as if she had gone bonkers.

"Is that really okay...?" Rosalina asked hesitantly, petting her Luma as it quietly slept in her arms. "Pit would probably be hurt if more of his secrets were found out."

"I agree with Rosalina," Wii Fit Trainer said. "This would put him into a deep stress from constant worrying of his secrets."

"I don't want Mr. Pit to be sad!" the two female villagers said in sync, expressing their worrying and sadness.

"Come on... that angel just realized he still wouldn't hang out with her that much," the female Mii reminded them.

"You're right..." Zelda replied with a sigh, feeling bad for thinking such a thing. "I guess we did think overboard..."

"On a serious note, I don't think Palutena's willing to completely expose Pit," Peach assumed.

"It's too bad Palutena's not settling in the mansion..." Samus remarked. "Just one secret would be sufficient..."

"_Well, if it's one little secret, I wouldn't mind telling you_," a female voice echoed in the room.

A pillar of light suddenly appeared in the room before fading away to reveal the Goddess of Light with a smile on her face.

Every female Smasher was shocked, but their expressions changed into cheers and smiles... except Samus, though she did smirk a little.

"Palutena!" Peach and Zelda exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

"We thought you weren't going to stay with us," Rosalina said, smiling.

"Well, I wasn't at first... then I had an idea," Palutena started explaining...

* * *

_At a far away dimension from Skyworld, Dyntos was working on Zeus knows what. He hummed a happy tune until he put his hammer down and stopped humming._

_"Palutena, this better not be another request for another powerful weapon," the foraging god said. "If it's got to do with the Underworld Army, I'm not getting into another mess."_

_"Don't worry, Dyntos," the Goddess of Light said, appearing behind him. "I was just wondering if I could use the copy of me you used against Pit in the three trials."_

_"Oh, you mean Pseudo-Palutena...?" Dyntos turned around and looked at Palutena with an interested expression, stroking his beard. "And what would you do with a copy of yourself?"_

_"Well, I'm a newcomer for the Super Smash Brothers, and I need another version of me to watch Skyworld-"_

_"STOP!" Dyntos interrupted her before he smiled. "You can have her... only if I can use your angel Pit to test my new creations when he gets back."_

_"Deal," the goddess replied, smiling. "Oh, and is it okay if you put back the beauty cover-up on her again?"_

_"Done," the foraging god said, snapping his fingers._

_The Palutena copy appeared, her appearance exactly the same as the real Goddess of Light._

_"I gave her a copy of your personality, so she can act like you perfectly," Dyntos explained._

_"Thank you, Dyntos."_

* * *

"And that's what happened," Palutena concluded, a proud smile on her face.

"I'm amazed that there's a god that could create such a perfect copy of you," Zelda told her, amazed.

"Really...?" Samus asked. "Because it's a little more disturbing than amazing... using Pit as part of the deal was scary enough."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Palutena reassured the female Smashers with a cheerful expression. "A couple of weeks at Dyntos' workshop can't be that bad!"

Silence fell upon the dorm room, tension rising in the air.

"Well, the important thing is you're able to stay here," Peach spoke up, clasping her hands in excitement.

"So... welcome, Palutena!" all the female Smashers cheered.

"Thanks, girls!" the Goddess of Light replied, happy with their welcoming.

She would be able to hang out in the Smash Mansion a lot more than little now, and she didn't have to worry about seeing Pit all gloomy like his dark copy...

Speaking of which, what was Pit doing right now...?

* * *

Pit woke up with a groan and blinked to see he was no longer in the Smash Mansion. His eyes widened in shock.

"Where am I...?"

"Ohohohoho...!"

Pit instantly recognized that laugh and turned to see the foraging god.

"Dyntos...? What am I doing here?" he asked the old man.

"Oh, well, Palutena and I made a deal," he explained to the young angel. "She could have Pseudo-Palutena watch over Skyworld if she could let me use you as a test subject for my craftsmanship!"

"WHAT...?!"

"Oh, don't be overdramatic," Dyntos said. "It's only gonna be a few weeks when you're not too busy... truthfully, I was gonna wait for your return, but... eh, why not get it over with?"

A bunch of Mimicuties appeared around the confused angel.

"LADY PALUTENAAAAA...!" Pit screamed for help.

* * *

**To be honest, I felt bad for Pit when I was writing this. But this is only a temporary chapter. The next one-shot would be totally different and random like cartoons.**

**You're probably wondering why there were female villagers instead of one male villager from animal crossing. You see, I count costume alternatives as part of the Smash family. They're so different, I consider them as actual characters in my opinion. So, in other words, you might see the male version of Wii Fit Trainer, and the other male villager. Of course, there's 2 male Mii's and one female Mii, just like in the gameplay pics from the Smash Website. I'll get to their names later...**

**Anyways, review!**


	2. Power Of Flight

**Hi, guys! I made another One-Shot for ****_Palutena In The Smash Mansion_****! Usually, I make more One-Shots when I get good reviews with the request for more of them, but I make them with my will and heart's contempt!** **Oh yeah, beware of slight spoilers.**

**Anyways, here's another One-Shot! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers and Nintendo characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Power Of Flight**_

Pit made his way to the training grounds. In a few days, he was going to have a match with Link, the Hyrule Warrior from the Zelda franchise. The angel and the elf had quite a history from Brawl, their even wins in several battles against each other. When they met again for the upcoming Smash battles, Pit knew his attacks have become more quick and powerful. He couldn't forget the battle with him at Skyworld. The angelic commander let his arrogance take over him, and that lead him to being put into a disadvantage. He was lucky that Lady Palutena had blocked his wind attack with her Reflect power, and had taken care of Link easily without a sweat.

The angel arrived at the training grounds when he heard magical attacks and explosions. He glanced around until he came across the goddess he served and protected.

Palutena moved swiftly and dodged the dummy's attacks before countering with her staff. The next dummy appeared behind the goddess. She instantly sensed its presence, and turned to see it charging towards her. She smirked as she quickly used Rocket Jump, exploding the dummy away while jumping in the air. The Goddess of Light landed down and charged at the dummy, her shield damaging it before it flew in the air.

Pit only watched in awe, admiring his goddess from afar. He didn't know she could be fierce in battle. The only time he experienced battling with her was when the Chaos Kin took control of her. Compared to her current training, she wasn't this strong. Then, he remembered when Viridi had told him that Palutena had been weakened as she struggled to resist against the Chaos Kin for 3 years. He suddenly started to doubt himself and his abilities, wondering if he was good enough to be her commander...

"Pit?"

The angel looked up to see the goddess standing in front of him, her serene smile welcoming him in curiosity. He looked behind to see a pile of dummies laying on the corner before every one of them disappeared, as if nothing had happened.

"O-oh, hey, Lady Palutena," Pit greeted with a fake smile.

"Are you here to train too?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah... though, I guess you got here earlier... and I didn't want to interrupt you," the angel told her sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Aww, don't be silly," the goddess replied. "You're always welcome to train with me."

"Thanks, Lady Palutena..." he said before looking down.

"What's the matter, Pit?" she asked, concerned.

"It's nothing... don't worry about it," the angelic commander reassured her.

Palutena didn't buy it.

"Are you worried about your upcoming match with Link?" she guessed correctly.

"Wha...?! How did you-"

"Pit, I'm a goddess... I know everything that comes into prediction in the future with my _Eye-Seeing-of-The-Future_..." Palutena told him in a mysterious way.

"Really...?"

"No... I heard it from Master Hand," the Goddess of Light explained the truth, giggling. "He notified me about your match, and I decided that I would be one of the spectators for your battle."

"Y-you don't have to do that," Pit told her nervously, trying to get his goddess to change her mind. "I-I mean, you probably have better stuff to do than see me fight like you did in our last game..."

"Pit, I know you're lying and hiding something from me," Palutena said, glancing with her know-it-all expression. "Don't make me send you back to Dyntos again."

"No! Anything but that!" Pit shouted in horror, remembering the everlasting fight with the army of Mimicuties.

"Then, tell me," she calmly replied.

"Okay, okay..." the angel complied, sighing.

The Goddess of Light was all ears, waiting for Pit to explain his distressed situation.

"The thing is... I'm not sure if I'm strong enough... or worthy of being your commander..." Pit told her, looking down on the floor.

Palutena just stared at her angel with an amused expression.

"Pit, you took down Medusa and her commanders, Viridi's commanders, the Aurum, the Chaos Kin, Hades, and several others," Palutena reminded him. "Despite me being under the influence of the Chaos Kin and in a weakened state, you still managed to overwhelm me."

"Lady Palutena..."

"You're already doubting yourself because of one elf that overwhelmed you in that last battle...?" the goddess asked again. "You've been finished many times, Pit... MANY, MANY times." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and looked him directly in the eyes with a reassuring expression. "But you've always got back up again and continued moving forward... and a certain Hyrule Warrior won't stop you from that.

Pit just stared at her, his eyes widened in awe of her speech.

"I didn't choose you to be a commander for nothing, Pit," the green-haired woman told him. "You're strength, courage, and determination make you worthy enough for me... and not just as a commander... but as an angel."

"Lady Palutena..." he muttered her name in awe admiration. Faint tears formed in his blue eyes before he wiped them away with his arm. He looked at the goddess again with confidence and determination.

"You're right, Lady Palutena!" he said, his cheerful side appearing once again. "I can't let that stop me." the angelic commander gave a nod. "I have to start training right away!"

"Then, would you like to train with me?" Palutena offered. "I'll make sure you're prepared for your upcoming battle with Link."

"Really...?" Pit asked, surprised.

"Of course!"

He gave a fist-pump in the air, smiling at his goddess.

"You're the best, Lady Palutena!"

"Of course... since I'm a Smash fighter now, I might as well give you this to make it fair in case we come across each other in battle..."

Palutena placed her hands on his wings before they suddenly radiated with holy light.

Pit felt a faint of power surging through his wings while the warmth of her holy light bathed them. What was that power...?

"Lady Palutena...?" he asked, confused at her actions.

"I have blessed you the ability to use the _Power of Flight_," the goddess told him, smiling. "Now, you can activate it yourself." Palutena knew it was time that he would gain this power the moment she became a newcomer in Super Smash Brothers.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena..." he said calmly, but his face expressed his excitement and gratitude. "I'll promise to make use of it."

"You better," she replied, chuckling at his face of innocent excitement. "It's only limited, though... that power can only be used on Smash territory, but you can still fly around as long as your wings don't burn up... you can thank Master Hand for allowing me to give you that power."

"Of course!" Pit nodded in reply. "I'll make the best of using it without misusing it!"

"So, are you ready to train?" she asked again with a determined smile.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Behind the walls, two hands floated as they listened to their conversation that eventually became sound effects of attacks. If they had faces, they would have smiled at Palutena's reassuring words.

"You really are something, Palutena," Master Hand commented to himself. "Being able to lift your angel's spirits up in the blink of an eye... your bond with him is definitely strong."

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman!" Master Hand greeted the crowd. "In this match, we have two Smashers that would be going against each other with 2 stocks and time limit of 5 minutes."

The crowd cheered in response.

"Our first fighter is a veteran, but was a newcomer back in Brawl..." the hand explained. "A representative from Kid Icarus as the commander of Skyworld, Pit!"

The crowd gave a large roar.

"Our second fighter is a veteran as well, but he appeared in the very first Smash game as the original 12..." he said. "A representative from Zelda as a Hyrule Warrior, Link!"

Once again, the crowd had cheered for the mentioning of the famous elf.

At that moment, Pit and Link appeared on the Battlefield stage, facing in front of each other.

At the VIP room, Palutena watched them prepare to battle. She smiled at Pit, her hand placed on her chest as she remembered the early days.

_You were always worthy to me, Pit... and you'll always be my best commander of Skyworld... I could never forget the day you defeated Medusa and saved not just me... but all of mankind..._

**_"3, 2, 1... GO!"_**

* * *

**You think I was going to type a battle? As if~! It's up to your mind whether Pit or Link won the battle. To be honest, I was going to do the battle and have Pit win the battle, but I think it's better to leave it up to your imagination.**

**Please review~!**


	3. Team Battle: Palutena & Zelda

**Hey guys...**

**First of all, I just want to apologize for not updating the story... or anything to you guys. I don't want to explain certain things... but I can tell you that I'm gonna be a little busy for a long while, and I won't be able to work more one-shots at the moment.**

**Again, I'm sorry about that, and I hope you can read other stories that is good and normal like this one.**

**Anyways.**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, and the characters from different videogame companies... along with some references on other things.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Battle Team: Palutena & Zelda  
**_

Team battles were very common in Smash fights, especially when fans and spectators were willing to watch their favorite fighters team up with each other. That was one of the many things Smash fights were all about. Ever since team battles had done well in the very first Smash Tournament, it had been carried on in the following sequels. Some teams would make sense, such as Mario and Luigi. Others would be surprised with a temporary outcome, such as Kirby and Pit, and others...

Well, Samus didn't stop beating up Captain Falcon continuously for making them lose in one team battle.

Overall, the fighters didn't mind fighting side by side with each other, as long as they can both synchronize to fight more effectively. And to improve their team skills, every Smash team would train more or less to develop tricks that could become handful to future teams against them. Win or lose, any team member wouldn't back down from a challenge...

"WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T GO AGAINST YOU, LADY PALUTENA!"

Except for a certain angel.

"Calm down, Pit," Palutena replied to her commander, sighing. "Once again, I already told you... I'm not a stranger to fighting." The green-haired goddess could only watch the poor angel carry such an expression that would make the his fangirls cry with feels. "A team battle is a team battle, and you should already know that we would have to face against each other again eventually."

"Yeah, but... I serve you, Lady Palutena!" he remarked, still slightly worried. "I can't fight against my goddess that I've been dedicated to for 25 years!"

"Actually, it's 27... without the 3 years of me being controlled by the Chaos Kin," Palutena added before clearing her throat. "Back to the point, I won't back down from a fight... and neither should you." She clapped her hands merrily as she looked at the Smash board with the upcoming team battles. "Now, we should probably start training with our new teammates... speaking of which..."

The Goddess of Light turned around.

At that moment, Link and Zelda appeared and spotted the angel and the goddess. They waved at them and began to approach them.

"Palutena!" Zelda called out cheerfully before she stood before her. "I guess you're already fired up for the upcoming team match?"

"Of course!" Palutena replied with such enthusiasm. "I can say the same for you! Let's work hard together!"

Both girls laughed merrily.

... Oh, that's right. The teams for the upcoming match were Palutena and Zelda against Pit and Link. Of course, one of the teams was already mentioned in the title... and it would be a shame and just plain pitiful if a reader skipped over that.

"Well, we should head over to the training room," Zelda suggested. "I'm curious to see how you fight."

"Alright, then," the goddess replied. "Pit, Link... see you at the match tomorrow morning!"

"Goodbye, Link," the female elf said to her warrior. "I'll catch up with you later once Palutena and I are done training."

With that, the Hyrule Princess and Goddess of Light left Pit and Link alone as they began to make their way to the training grounds. The Hyrule Warrior and the Skyworld Commander stood for a moment before they looked at each other.

"You better not hold us back just because your goddess is your opponent," Link reminded him. "I know you serve her, but don't forget this is a Smash tournament."

"I know, I know..." the angelic commander replied, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'm just worried if she'll abuse her goddess powers again." Pit shuddered as he remembered all the things his goddess had done to him throughout his recent adventure, from using him as bait for the Hewdraw to throwing floating islands at him.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised after playing your recent new game," the Hyrule Warrior said to him, chuckling. "She had me beat in our last battle... I'm hoping I could get revenge this time in the our team battle."

"Hey! That's my goddess you're talking about!" Pit said defensively without thinking a little more... along with manners.

Link just stared at Pit before sighing with a facepalm.

"We're gonna lose big time..."

* * *

_Training Room_

"Okay, so... since Pit and Link are both diverse in both range and combat, I think we should work on countering against their attacks," Zelda suggested, pointing to the attacks shown in the demonstration hologram with Pit and Link battling against each other. "Since we're both capable of wielding magic, we can counter their attacks and even potentially make a combo on them."

"Got it," Palutena replied, nodding as she continued watching. "What's the approximate time in switching from offense to defense and vice-versa?"

"25 to 30 seconds," the Hyrule Princess answered. "If it doesn't go too well, we'll push it to 15."

"I think we should go a little lower..." the goddess told her. "Pit and Link are fast, but not as fast as Greninja and your alter-ego... if we can be quicker than these two, then we could have an advantage over them."

"I'm not sure..." Zelda replied hesitantly. "I played the new Kid Icarus game, and Pit was really quick at dodging enemy fire."

"Well, we either strike them... or they strike us," Palutena said. "It sounds dangerous, but it's a risk we're willing to take." She had a confident smile on her face. The green-haired woman was strategic and careful in planning and battling, but she was also all about risk in battle.

Zelda stared at her for a few moments before she commented.

"You know, for a Goddess of Light that watches over humans and maintains peace, you're pretty forward and even mischievous," the female elf remarked.

"Thank you! I always keep up with my character just for the sake of teasing Pit," Palutena replied, taking it as a compliment. "Anyways, I think it's time we start training."

With that, they turned off the video projector and made their way to the practice arena. Zelda walked towards the monitor and typed something. At that moment, silhouettes of Pit and Link appeared on the stage. The Hyrule Princess and Goddess of Light teleported to the arena as they stood with each others' backs.

"Ready..."

Zelda held up her hands as fire formed in her palms. Palutena held up her staff in a fighting matter.

"GO!"

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Okay... I should probably avoid throwing fire constantly, so neither of us can get burned accidentally..." Zelda said as she and Palutena brushed off the ashes off of them. "And you should summon a light pillar more carefully next time."

"Heh heh... sorry about that," Palutena apologized sheepishly, remembering that she accidentally sent her teammate into the air along with Data Pit. The goddess brushed out remaining ashes out of her scalp. "But at least you soared into the sky and felt like what it was like to fly!"

Zelda had an unamused look on her face. She wasn't sure if the Goddess of Light was being serious or just messing with her. She could already feel Pit's pain in dealing with her 24/7.

"... Pit wasn't kidding when he said you would your powers..." the Hyrule Princess muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," the female elf replied with a smile. "Okay... how about we take a short break before we resume our training?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Palutena answered with nod before she stood up. "I think a good hot spring would help us get rid of the dirt and ashes." Besides Pit, the Goddess of Light enjoyed a good bath in soaking hot water that made her body and muscles relax from her duties.

"Alright, that sounds good," Zelda replied, liking the idea of a temporary relaxation. "After this, we can get something to eat."

The two female fighters began to make their way to clean themselves up as they chatted... but Zelda began to worry how they could properly fight as a team... and they would fare in the upcoming match against Pit and Link. She pondered to herself, trying to think of other ways to improve their team skills. Would they be able to improve them on time before the match...?

"There has to be some way for the both us to fight without any trouble..." the Hyrule Princess spoke quietly to herself. "But what...?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Palutena suddenly said, looking at Zelda. "I need to go to the Smash Jumper Palace to pick up the jumper I ordered as a gift for Pit."

A jumper...

It only took a few moments before the female elf suddenly had an idea in her head.

"That's it!" Zelda cheered as she smiled at the confused goddess. "A jumper is what I need for our team skills!"

The Goddess of Light stared at her for a few moments.

"Okay, but you're paying the rent since I'm focused with my new prank on Pit... wait until I see his face when I surprise him with something humorous and terrifying inside the jumper."

"What kind of goddess are you?!"

"The jolly kind that enjoys teasing her cute little minion with suprises... good and bad~!" Palutena replied with a cheerful smile.

* * *

_Somewhere on the courtyard of Smash Mansion..._

Pit suddenly shuddered, feeling a chill on his wings and spine. Link took notice of this and stopped their training.

"You alright?" the Hyrule Warrior asked the male angel, breaking out of his fighting stance.

"I think so... probably just the cold weather," the Skyworld Commander replied with a shrug.

_In the middle of summer...?_ Link thought with an unamused expression.

"Lady Palutena told me if something like this happens, it's a sign that I'll be getting a very special gift soon!" Pit explained to the green elf with excitement. His expression changed into a confused one as he made a gesture of curiosity. "Though... the gifts have always been strange..."

"Pit... are you sure Palutena isn't just messing with you?" Link asked, concerned and worried.

"Pshhh, nah! I have faith in her!" Pit told him, not believing a single cruelty hidden within his goddess. "I would be lost without her!"

"You would be more safe without her in Smash..." the Hyrule Warrior muttered to himself, praying to the Triforce that he would be safe and alive from her mischievous intentions.

"Anyways, we gotta get back at training!" the angel said as he got into his fighting stance. "I wanna prove to Lady Palutena that I've grown strong enough to defend her..."

He began to pose as comic affects appeared around the angel.

"As...!"

He made another pose, sparkles emitting from him.

"A..."

Another pose.

"Skyworld...!"

The readers get the idea already. Pose.

"Commander!"

Incredible final pose with fireworks!

Link stared at him for a few moments before turning around with his head hung in shame and pessimism.

"We're so gonna lose against them..."

* * *

_Smash Jumper Palace..._

"Tell me again why we're training here and not on the training grounds in Smash Mansion..." Palutena asked as she bounced on the giant jumper, conscious of every child looking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"There's another way we can counter their attacks," Zelda explained to her with a confident smile, bouncing towards her. "And that's through air."

Palutena just stared at her.

"Zelda, I already told you that Pit can't fly on his own without my help," she said, jumping continuously. "Plus, he's capable of doing high jumps."

The Hyrule Princess shook her head as she stopped her jumps.

"That's not it," the female elf began lecturing. "We can make air combos... hitting the opponents back and forth like volleyball or tennis... before slamming them down on the ground or into the air." She jumped a few times before jumping high and spinning gracefully as a magical crystal surrounded her for a few moments. It faded and she landed with a balance stance. "This can work if one of us finishes with a smash attack."

Palutena watched her with mixed reactions, but smiled at her in the end.

"Well, alright," she replied to the Hyrule Princess. "I guess we can try that." The Goddess of Light summoned her staff before chanting a spell.

**_"Power of Jumper!"_**

At that moment, the jumpers around them became much larger and taller. The theme and design of each jumper became much more complex and advanced. The approximate height was around... 3 stories because a certain someone can't calculate the supreme height. The kids stared at awe and surprise before they cheered, running towards the new jumpers.

Zelda and Palutena nodded at each other before they ran towards the new jumpers for their training. They laughed as they had fun bouncing from one jumper to the next. As they did so, they exchanged range attacks with their magic. Both of their magic exploded with either fire or sparkles... which was weird but serene to the young kids. The parents were tempted to get in and save their children from the friendly "fight" with two women. The 2 female Smashers continued on until Palutena saw a kid carrying a soccer ball. The Goddess of Light appeared in front of the kid with a kind smile.

"Hi! Is it okay if we can use your soccer ball for a few minutes?" the green-haired woman asked.

The kid, being shy, hid his face behind the soccer ball. Palutena giggled to herself. He reminded her of Pit when he was very young.

"I'll promise to return it when we're done," she added. "I'll even give you ice cream after we're done."

The kid's eyes sparkled before he nodded and shyly gave the ball to the goddess, which she accepted happily.

"Thank you... I promise you'll enjoy seeing our training and taste a good flavor of your ice cream," Palutena told him in reassurance.

The Goddess of Light smiled at him before going back to Zelda with the soccer ball. The Hyrule Princess saw the soccer ball in Palutena's grasp and gave her a confused expression.

"We're going to use this as our dummy for our air combos," the goddess explained to her. "It may not be efficient as facing Data Pit and Data Link... but we can still improve our skill and technique to synchronize and attack together."

Zelda nodded with a smile as both women began to jump from one jumper to the next, catching every kid's attention. Palutena kicked the ball towards the female elf as she jumped on the jumper of pillars. Zelda passed the ball back with her fire magic as it zoomed back towards the goddess. With a quick reaction, Palutena jumped to the next jumper and summoned a large pillar of light as it sent the ball up in the air before she jumped and kicked it back with enough force for the soccer ball to be enveloped in flames like a meteor. The Hyrule Princess spun around as the crystal barrier reflected the soccer ball back to Palutena. The Goddess of Light was taken back as she summoned a barrier in front of her, which sent the ball back to Zelda. The female elf summoned a Phantom Armor as it swung its sword to hit back the ball. Palutena thrust her staff before it spun around to slow the soccer ball. The Goddess of Light caught it in her hands.

"Not bad," Palutena replied with an innocent smile that hid her intention to best the Hyrule Princss in this practice of team battle. "But this is just the beginning."

"Don't underestimate the princess of Hyrule," Zelda replied with a smirk. "You may be a goddess, but this is a Smash fight now."

"I always thought it was Super Bash Sisters," Palutena told her with a small giggle.

"Pit told me about that," the female elf remarked, giggling as well. "You sure are a quirky person."

"I'll take that as a compliment~!" she said with pride. "Now, then..."

The Goddess of Light summoned her "Power of Flight" as angelic wings spread out and attacked the ball with such force that the soccer ball traveled towards Zelda. The Hyrule Princess used her magic as a smash attack and hit the ball back towards her.

"Is that all you got?" Zelda challenged her playfully.

The Goddess of Light smirked as she jumped higher to the next skyscraper jumper. She summoned another pillar of light, sending the ball up in the air before the green-haired goddess summoned her wings again and attacked the ball with them.

The ball flew at an extreme speed that Zelda had barely enough time to react. She jumped back and spun around with her magic, sending the ball in the air this time before she summoned her Phantom Armor again to attack the ball, which flew back towards Skyworld's ruler.

Palutena used her "Power of Flight" wings again to hit back the ball. Instead, it only sent the ball up in the air. The Goddess of Light decided to catch it. With the ball in her hands, the goddess stared at the Hyrule Princess with competitive eyes, eager to best her in this spar.

Zelda had the same expression on her face, willing to demonstrate her underestimated power to the goddess.

Palutena smiled as she jumped higher and higher, from one jumper to the next. The Hyrule Princess followed after her, not wanting her to get the advantage.

A few moments later, both of them were at a very high level, strong winds blowing through them as their beautiful and luscious hair followed along because both of them were worth it.

"Well, I believe we've come to the point of perfect synchronization..." Zelda remarked with a smile before it turned into a scary one. "But I'm not letting you have all the glory in this spar."

"Hmph, we'll see who will take all the glory from this epic training," Palutena replied with a similar expression before playing in a childish game. "Bow before me as I demonstrate my power of battle and strategy!"

"Never!" the Hyrule Princess shouted, also playing along.

"Then suffer from my divine punishment!" the Goddess of Light told her, holding up her staff. She summoned another pillar of light, sending the ball in the air before she jumped and kicked it at her. Once again, the ball flew at an extreme speed towards the female elf.

"You'll never bring me down!" Zelda yelled at her as she summoned the Phantom Armor again to stop the ball. The Hyrule Princess spun around as the ball was hit with her magic. She jumped up high to the next jumper and kicked the ball, sending it back to Palutena at an incredible speed.

"Oh, yes I will!" she replied. Palutena reacted quickly and hit the ball back with her spinning staff.

The 2 female Smashers continued to pass the ball to each other, their smash hits becoming more powerful as the speed of the ball increased to the point where it looked like a shooting star to the young kids that watched their battle. They carefully followed the 2 ladies, jumping from one jumper to the next...

"Power of Flight!"

"Din's Fire!"

"Angelic Missile!"

"Phantom Armor...!"

"Rocket Jump!"

"Take this...!"

...

...

...

...

The sun was already setting, as the sky and horizon turned into a color of twilight orange. The winds were slowly dying down... and so did the fight between Zelda and Palutena. They were both panting from exhaustion as they stared at each other with such fierce eyes, both of them covered in burns from the soccer ball. It was currently in Palutena's hands.

"This spar will... be mine...!" Palutena said as she struggled holding the ball up high. She summoned her wings again before they hit the ball towards Zelda.

The Hyrule Princess reacted late, but she managed to jump into the air and spin around with magic around her again. This slowed the ball, and she was about to kick it...

However, Palutena also jumped into the air and chased after ball, and the distance between the 2 female Smashers shortened to one feet.

Both of them raised their leg and kicked it at the same time, a strong force blowing away the clouds as the ball was pressured by the feet of female Smashers. Palutena and Zelda roared as they pushed the ball towards each other, applying more force into the ball...

At that moment, the soccer ball reflected back the force against the 2 women, making both of them flying away and diving back into the grounds. The ball just dropped along with them.

"Ahhh...!"

"Oh no...!"

_The ball...!_ they both thought at the same time. _We have to get the ball...!_

The female Smashers recovered from their fall before they started jumping down, one jumper after another. The ball continued to fall into the grounds with both Palutena and Zelda chasing after it. At this rate, it was impossible to catch it...

Unless...

Both women looked at each other for a moment before nodding at each other with a smile.

Zelda used her fire magic to hit the ball towards Palutena again. At that moment, Palutena used her staff to hit it back towards the Hyrule Princess. Both women continued to jump down to grounds as they exchanged the ball, carefully and accurately passing it to each other...

...

...

...

The children watched the two women exchange the ball, wondering who would reach the ground first and have the soccer ball. They knew that the Goddess of Light and the Hyrule Princess were coming down fast, along with the ball.

...

...

...

Palutena and Zelda continued jumping down, from one jumper to another. They both passed the ball in perfect timing as they looked at each other with confident expressions. The female Smashers continued to use their attacks to help pass the ball at a great distance between them.

100 feet... Zelda hit the ball towards Palutena.

90 feet... Palutena hit back the ball towards Zelda.

80 feet... The goddess sent the ball back to the elf.

70 feet... The elf sent it back to the goddess.

60 feet... The Goddess of Light reflected the ball back to the Hyrule Princess.

50 feet... The Hyrule Princess reflected the ball as well back to the Goddess of Light.

40 feet... She hit it again.

30 feet... She also hit it again.

20 feet... _Smack...!_

10 feet... _Wham...!_

The sound of heels hitting the ground echoed as two women stared at each other with confused expressions...

Both of them held the ball with their hands.

The children cheered and clapped as they ran towards the 2 women, telling and yelling how awesome they were. Both women laughed merrily as they blushed from their compliments. The parents sighed in relief, grateful that their children weren't hurt from their fighting.

Both Palutena and Zelda walked towards the owner of the soccer ball. They held it in front of them.

"Thank you for letting us use your soccer ball," Palutena told the kid with a serene smile. "Sorry that it took a while..."

"No, it's okay... it was awesome seeing you both play and fight with my soccer ball!" the kid replied with enthusiasm. "It was really worth it!"

The goddess and child laughed cheerfully. Zelda smiled at them before clearing her throat to get to their point of thanking and owing a favor.

"Well, here's your ball back," the Goddess of Light said to him, handing over the ball. "And... here's this." At that moment, the green-haired woman used her staff to summon something. A giant, delicious bowl of sundae appeared in front of the kid, shocking all the kids. At the same time, every bowl of sundae appeared in front of every child.

"Here's a special treat for all of you being spectators for our spar!"

The children cheered once again before they started digging into their delicious ice cream, enjoying the cold and sweet flavor after an intense spectating.

Meanwhile, both Palutena and Zelda were ready to go back to the Smash Mansion... but not before eating their own ice cream was well. Who wouldn't want ice cream after an intense spar and training?

"That went well," the Hyrule Princess remarked about their little spar... which was an understatement. "It seems that this is a tie between us..."

"Maybe... but I made it more appealing," the goddess replied in a haughty and teasing manner, smiling.

"No, I did," Zelda challenged her, smiling and giggling. "Anyways... are you ready for our match against Pit and Link tomorrow?"

"You bet," the green-haired woman replied confidently. "We'll make sure to surprise them with our team skills."

The two female Smashers laughed as they teleported back to the Smash Mansion... with a large jumper that Palutena ordered a while ago.

"You're still going to prank him...?"

"Yup~!"

* * *

_The Next Day..._

**_Stage_**_: Battle__field_

_**Team**: Pit & Link_

**_V.S._**

_**Team**: Palutena & Zelda_

_**Rules**: 2-Stock Battle_

_**Items**: None_

_**Smash Ball**: Very Rare  
_

The mentioned characters stood in the waiting room, ready to face off against each other.

"Well, may the best team win," Palutena said to her angelic commander. "Don't hold back just because you're up against me, Pit."

"I won't, Lady Palutena," Pit replied with a nod, having a determined expression on his face. "I'll prove you how worthy I am to be your commander."

The Goddess of Light was surprised from the lack of his gullible and goofy personality today. She couldn't help but feel inadequate from his determination and concentration in this battle. The goddess shouldn't be surprised. After all, he was serious in rescuing her from the Chaos Kin. She can vaguely remember that.

Palutena smiled at Pit as her response.

Zelda and Link stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Best of luck to us, Link," the Hyrule Princess said to the Hyrule Warrior. "I hope we can continue to spend time together and improve ourselves after this." Despite them facing against each other many times in Smash battles, Zelda was still anxious about the outcome of her relationship with Link. After all, both of them had some pride in battle and strategy.

"Same here..." Link responded, blushing slightly as he smiled at her. Truth be told, he was also anxious about his relationship with Zelda... even after battling her many times. He continued to hope that they could spend time together while they still can.

"Save it when the match is over," Palutena remarked teasingly. "You can continue to flirt with each other after that."

The Hyrule fighters turned away, their cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zelda lied, facing away from her divine partner.

"Don't assume things like that," Link tried to change the subject. "Pit, do something..."

"What am I supposed to do...?" the angel asked, confused. "I mean, you and Zelda flirt all the time, don't you?"

This earned him a hit in the head from the Hyrule Warrior and a Din's Fire in the butt from the Hyrule Princess.

"AGGHH...!"

Master Hand appeared in front of the 2 teams. He was surprised to find the elves hurting the angel while the goddess just watched out of shock and surprise. The floating hand cleared his throat... or made the sound of one, stopping Link and Zelda from hurting Pit as they faced towards the master of the Smash Mansion.

"Alright, save it when you arrive at the arena," the floating hand reminded them. "We don't need another injury before the battle."

This stopped the elves bowed and apologized. Palutena just giggled to herself. Of course, Master Hand turned towards the Goddess of Light to lecture her now.

"And you... don't provoke and tease others for your own amusement, Palutena," Master Hand said. "Just because I'm familiar with you doesn't mean I don't get to lecture you in every situation you cause."

"Yes, Master Hand," Palutena replied with a nervous laugh. "It won't happen again... at least not in a very high level."

The floating hand just dropped a Maximum Tomato on the dead-beat Pit before he woke up and stood proud again.

"Now, then... I'm sending you to the arena now... good luck!" Master Hand told them as began typing on the system. All the 4 Smashers were instantly teleported to the Battlefield stage.

**"3..."**

Pit and Palutena descended onto the stage.

**"2..."**

Zelda magically appeared on the arena.

**"1..."**

Link brought out his sword and shield.

**"GO!"**

Palutena and Zelda nodded at each other as they began to jump in the air, which confused the other team. The Hyrule Princess fired Din's Fire on Link.

The male elf rolled out of the explosion... only to come into Palutena's range.

The Goddess of Light summoned a large pillar of light, sending the Hyrule Warrior into the air. Zelda took advantage of this and used her forward tilt to hit Link to the side.

Link recovered from falling and landed on the platform of the arena.

Meanwhile, Pit began to shoot Light Arrows at Zelda as he ran closer towards her.

Zelda was too late to notice this, and she turned to see Pit hitting her with his Upperdash Arm, sending the Hyrule Princess into the air.

Link jumped up and swung his sword at Zelda, sending her away from the arena.

The female elf recovered fast and spun around magically with Farore's Wind before appearing appearing to grab onto the ledge. She pulled herself out of the situation of falling down...

"That was too close..." the Hyrule Princess muttered.

At that moment, Palutena continued to dodge Pit's close-ranged attacks. As soon as he got close enough, the Goddess of Light summoned her wings and attacked Pit, sending him to the other side opposite of Zelda's.

"No, no, no, no, no...!" the angel cried as he soared away from the arena.

Pit used the Power of Flight to grab onto the ledge.

"Whew..."

The Hyrule Warrior and Goddess of Light turned and stared at each other. Link had a serious expression, while Palutena smirked at the future outcome between them.

"Bring it..." Palutena taunted the green elf.

The Hyrule Warrior let out a battle cry as he charged towards the goddess with his sword. He jumped up to bring his sword down on her.

The green-haired woman summoned another pillar of light to stop him.

However, Link managed to dodge it in air, shocking Palutena as she gasped in surprise.

The goddess thrust her staff towards the sword, the sound of 2 weapons clashing once. Palutena struggled as she tried to hold him out from his weapon.

_He's definitely improved... I can't let him take advantage of me!_ she thought.

_Looks like the Goddess of Light trained really well... but I won't lose to her...!_ Link thought.

At that moment, the Hyrule Warrior grabbed the goddess before throwing her into the air before Palutena could react.

"Now, Pit...!"

The angel pulled himself onto the stage before running towards the goddess, thrusting his blades at her.

"Oh, no, you don't...!"

A magic fireball suddenly headed towards Pit, hitting him and burning him as he was sent away from Palutena. Zelda fired another Din's Fire, this time at Link.

"Shoot...!" the male elf cursed, the opportunity missed from Zelda's attacks.

Link saw this and dodged it, now charging towards the princess with his sword.

The female elf smirked as she summoned the Phantom Armor, shocking Link as it swung his long blade at him. She smiled as the Hyrule Warrior flew away... only to recover just on the nick of time.

"Link...!" the angel shouted as he saw his partner try to make it back onto the stage.

Pit fired his Light Arrows at Zelda.

The Hyrule Princess spun around in Nayru's Love as crystallizing magic surrounded her. The moment Pit's arrows touched them, they reflected back towards the Skyworld Commander, shocking him before they hit him critically.

"Ahhh...! I should have seen that coming..."

Palutena appeared behind Pit before she summoned her wings to clap him, sending him far off the stage before he cried from being out of bounds.

"Woooahhhh...!"

A sound of twinkle was heard.

Pit had one stock left now.

Zelda and Link continued to counter and dodge, grabbing and hitting. However, Link was quick enough to swing his sword again, sending Zelda out of the stage and out of bounds.

"Ahh...!"

"Zelda...!" Palutena cried, seeing her partner flying off.

_Twinkle_.

Zelda had one stock left now.

Pit and Zelda recovered and landed on the arena again before assisting their partners.

Link fired his arrow at Palutena, only for Zelda to jump in and reflect the arrow back at him with Nayru's Love.

The Goddess of Light dashed towards Link, hitting him with her shield and sending him off into the air.

The Hyrule Princess jumped and used her fire magic up in the air, sending Link off the bounds.

Palutena was the only fighter with 2 stocks.

Pit and Link, who recovered and reappeared on the stage, charged towards Palutena, who used every bit of ranged attacks to hit them away.

The angel and green elf fired their arrows at the goddess, who flinched and took damage from them.

Pit instantly rushed towards the green-haired woman, splitting his bow into dual blades again and slashing them on her, sending the Goddess of Light into the air and out of bounds.

"Ahh...!"

"No...!" the Hyrule Princess muttered to herself.

Zelda used Din's Fire again and threw it towards the rival team.

They both dodged and escaped to the opposite sides, Link heading towards the Hyrule Princess.

"Hyaaaah...!"

Zelda summoned the Phantom Armor to attack Link, but Link took notice of this and jumped over it before throwing his Gale Boomerang at Zelda, damaging her before it was caught again in Link's hands.

Palutena reappeared on the stage before she summoned a barrier to block Pit's arrows.

Unfortunately, Pit guided his arrows over the summoned barrier...

"Haha..! Nice try, Lady Palutena!"

Until it slowly headed towards the angel.

Pit jumped over the barrier... only to get hit from Palutena's pillar of light.

"What the...?!"

The goddess jumped and twirled her staff at Pit, placing more damage on him.

Zelda continued to jump and dodge from the Hyrule Warrior's sword and other attacks.

Link took out a bomb and threw it at Zelda, which blasted her into the air. He took the opportunity and swung his sword at her, sending her off into the air.

The Hyrule Princess managed to barely recover and teleported herself onto the ledge.

"Take this...!" the angel shouted as he charged towards his goddess.

Pit used the Upperdash Arm again and sent Palutena in the air.

Once again, Link took advantage of this and jumped up before swinging his sword down on the Goddess of Light, sending her down into the ground and bouncing off.

"Owww..."

Palutena flinched as she tried to get up. There was no way she was going to lose. Not to a mere mortal and angel. She looked at Zelda, who had a similar expression on her face. The goddess could tell that the princess didn't want to lose either.

Both women stared at each other for a moment before they nodded, smiling. They both stood as Pit and Link faced towards them, ready to attack them.

"Should we?" Palutena asked the elf princess.

"Let's do it," Zelda replied.

At that moment, Palutena and Zelda jumped into the air, catching Pit and Link off guard. The angel and male elf ran towards the two female fighters.

The women smirked.

In the air, Palutena suddenly summoned another pillar of light on the ground Pit stood on. When the angel was in the air, she thrust her staff, hitting her angel towards Zelda.

The Hyrule Princess jumped again and kicked Pit with great damage, sending him off into the air.

Pit quickly recovered and began firing arrows at the female Smashers.

"Not so fast!" the angel cried with a smirk. "Link! Now!"

At that moment, Link fired his Clawshot at Palutena, bringing her towards him and slashing him.

Palutena flinched from the attack before she escaped from him.

_I have to get away from that..._ she thought in her head. _I have to attack him from range and catch him off guard..._

Meanwhile, Zelda continued to follow after Pit, who kept shooting arrows at her. The Hyrule Princess reflected and dodged his arrows, some managing to hit back the angel.

"Palutena! Switch into counter and defense!"

With the right timing, Palutena and Zelda switched places and focused on their new targets. Zelda had Link, and Palutena had Pit.

The Goddess of Light dashed towards the angel with her shield, sending him off into the air.

"Zelda! Soccer ball!"

"On it!"

The Hyrule Princess nodded and kicked Pit into the air with speed.

"Wooaaah...!"

Due to having a high percentage of damage, Pit flew way off and past the stage boundaries.

"**Pit: defeated!**"

Palutena and Zelda now faced towards Link, who was the last remaining opponent on the opposing team.

Zelda and Link charged towards each other, but Link was faster to land a hit. The Hyrule Warrior swung his sword at the elf princess.

"Ahhhh...!"

The Hyrule Princess cried as she was flew off the stage's boundaries.

"**Zelda: defeated!**"

Palutena bit her lip as she looked at Link with a fierce expression. Likewise, the Hyrule Warrior did the same thing towards the Goddess of Light.

They were the only ones remaining.

"Looks like we're going against each other solo again," the male elf remarked, pointing his sword towards the goddess.

"It may seem so, but I'll claim the victory once again," Palutena responded, pointing her staff towards him.

The 2 Smashers charged towards each other before Link took out a bomb and threw it at her.

The Goddess of Light was quick enough to summon a barrier and reflect the bomb towards Link, which exploded before he could escape.

Link fired his Clawshot again, but Palutena managed to dodge it. He quickly charged at the goddess and slashed her with a 2-hit combo, sending her off.

The Goddess of Light recovered and summoned a pillar of light below the elf warrior, sending him up in mid-air. She took advantage of this and swung her staff at him...

Link quickly recovered and jumped away from her attacking range before throwing his Gale Boomerang at her.

Palutena jumped away from the boomerang before landing back down on the arena.

"Autoreticle!"

She fired three fast projectiles at the Hyrule Warrior, catching him off guard as it hit him. The Goddess of Light quickly charged at him, her shield sending him off the arena.

"No...!"

Link fired his Clawshot, which managed to grab the ledge and pull him back onto the arena... only to find Palutena standing over him with a smile.

"Ready to lose?" she asked teasingly before summoning her wings to clap him off the ledge.

Link quickly jumped over her before she could hit him. He pointed his sword at her with a smirk.

"Not just yet," he replied.

Palutena smiled before she fired three more projectiles at him.

The green elf managed to dodge them on time before throwing a bomb at her.

The Goddess of Light dodged it, only to stand in front of Link.

Link swung his sword as Palutena thrust her staff, struggling to apply force to their attacks...

"You're stronger than I thought for a mere mortal," the goddess taunted.

"Looks like you're not as weak as I thought you would be," the elf responded.

At that moment, a Smash Ball appeared, catching their attention.

"Is that...?"

"A Smash Ball...!"

Both of them jumped away from each other and chased after the Smash Ball...

Palutena summoned a pillar of light, attacking the Smash Ball. Link threw his Gale Boomerang, hitting the floating item as well.

The Smash Ball was on the brink of breaking.

"It's mine...!"

"No, it's mine...!"

The goddess and warrior jumped towards it to give one last hit on it...

_SHATTER!_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"BLACK HOLE!"**

A black hole appeared and began to suck in Link, who was now trapped.

**"MEGA LASER!"**

"Aaaagghh...!"

A large beam was fired at the Hyrule Warrior, who took massive damage before he was sent off the stage and out of the boundaries.

"**GAME!**"

Palutena raised her hands towards the sky as angelic wings spread out before they faded.

"**The winner is: Palutena and Zelda!**"

The crowd and spectators cheered at the winners, chanting their name in unison as they shouted joyfully.

* * *

_Smash Mansion_

"That was a wonderful battle," Master Hand complimented the teams. "All of you have proven to come up with different strategies and combos, as well as countering each others' team attacks." He floated towards the goddess and elf princess. "Congratulations on your win, you two."

"Thank you, Master Hand," the women replied at the same time as they nodded and smile.

"Pit, Link... good job in putting up a fight for them," he said. "You were able to face them without worrying about hurting them... especially you, Pit."

"I'm proud of you to stand up against me fair and square, Pit," Palutena complimented her angel. "Thank you for fighting me to the fullest."

"Gee... I mean, it was really hard going up against you, Lady Palutena... but it was still a fun match," Pit commented, smiling sheepishly. "Besides, I didn't want to deal with Link's cruel mental training."

"In my defense, you were always open when you bragged about yourself or Palutena," the Hyrule Warrior replied, crossing his arms. "I needed you to drop that habit."

"Heeey..."

Palutena and Zelda giggled as they watched Pit get lectured by Link. Both of them were glad to win the match against the boys. The women turned towards each other.

"That was an excellent team battle, Palutena," the elf princess told her. "You were amazing out there."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Zelda," the goddess replied. "Your magic in countering Link and Pit's attacks are outstanding."

The women giggled again before Palutena gave Zelda a nod at Link, pushing her towards the Hyrule Warrior. The Hyrule Princess blushed and cleared her throat.

"W-well... I hope there are no hard feelings between us, Link..." the Hyrule Princess said, looking down with a nervous smile.

"Of course not," the Hyrule Warrior replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You were a very skilled fighter... there's no need to be ashamed."

The two elves stared at each other, the atmosphere turning so cheesy and sickly romantic.

"Get a room, lovebirds," Palutena interrupted them, unamused.

To make matters worse, Pit made kissing noises.

...

5 seconds later, the scene changed to a Pit and Palutena laughing while running away from an angry and embarrassed Link and Zelda.

"Hurry, Pit! They're gaining on us!" the goddess shouted cheerfully.

"Right away, Lady Palutena!" the angelic commander replied with enthusiasm.

"You take your punishment like a man!" Link shouted at the angel, blushing madly.

"That was unnecessary, Palutena!" the Hyrule Princess shouted at her former partner.

Master Hand sighed as he watched them run off, leaving his office in a mess again.

"Why can't she be a normal goddess...?" the hand muttered to himself.

...

Meanwhile, Pit and Palutena cheered as they ran off from princess and warrior, singing cheerfully together.

"You gotta stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat~!"

"Or else you'll be dead meat, dead meat, dead meat~!"

"GET BACK HERE...!"

* * *

**Well, that's it! This was the longest One-Shot I had ever done. But before you review, here's an extra scene... in case you were wondering about the jumper.**

* * *

_Extra_

"Gee, Lady Palutena... that was really nice of you to rent a jumper for me," Pit said with a smile, looking at the bouncing castle filled with plastic, colorful balls.

"It's no problem... I mean, even angels have to have fun, right?" Palutena asked, giggling.

"Whoo-hoo~!"

Pit ran and entered inside the jumper before diving into the pool of plastic balls and swimming around happily.

"This is awesome!" Pit cheered. "Thanks, Lady Palutena!"

However, the mentioned goddess didn't say anything...

...

She was gone.

"Lady Palutena?"

A sound of Bob-ombs echoed inside the jumper.

"What the-"

Pit turned to see that the plastic balls were actually Bob-ombs. Horror spread across his face.

"LADY PALUTENAAAAA...!"

_BOOOOOM...!_

A part of the Smash Mansion exploded.

Another day at the Smash Mansion at its finest.


End file.
